


Date Me!

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: "date me instead of those weirdo", kuro said towards akaashi when his friends sobbing on his couch.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Date Me!

kuroo always have a soft spots for akaashi since a long day before. he like him a lot but don't have a guts for tell the truth. for kuroo, it is enough for just being a good friend with akaashi. put aside that he doesn't have a guts, he also doesn't have an advantage of situation. akaashi is such dick. he slept with whoever he likes and dating whoever he wants. since he have that good looking face, he keep the list going on and kuroo doesn't have courage to be a part of akaashi's list. he doesn't know what gonna happen to him when akaashi hit his bored button. kuroo think he will suffer. a. lot. so he scared. being a good friend is enough.

that's what he always said.  
that's what he always believed.

but akaashi, even though he is such a dick, he is also a caring person. no wonder so much people mistaken his kindness and think he flirt with them. kuroo used to think like that too and yup you know the rest of it. be friends with akaashi make kuroo realize that his friend quite a cry baby. whenever he fought with his girlfriend he will be sad and cry over at kuroo's place. he will drink like the apocalypse is coming. and here is kuroo, playing as the good friend. support him and said 'its gonna be okay'.

kuroo always think there is something weird with akaashi dating life. akaashi always go with people who said that they like him. without put a proper amount of thinking, he said yes and they are dating each other. he doesn't know what happened in akaashi's brain for accepting a completely stranger. and this guy already date a pack of weirdos. it just hurts him in the end of the day but this donkey never change his way. yet.

like one of this night in kuroo's place. akaashi with his reddish cheek and swollen eyes come over just to crying. he is breaking up (again) with the latest girlfriend and got slapped in the face. her nails scratch his eyes. kuroo asked akaashi to sit on his couch and give him a can of cola. 

"now, why rui-san breaking up with you?"  
"she cheated on me and said i don't give her enough love. so i got mad and said she is a gold digger. she got mad and slapped me"  
"but she really is a gold digger"  
"right?? and i do give her so much love. why she still cheated on me?"  
"don't asked me, i am not rui-san"  
"and her power when she slapped me is no joke, its hurt"

sobs-sobs, akaashi start crying a little again and rubbing his left eyes. while akaashi being messed right now, kuroo can't help to think that he is alluring. his heart skipped a beat. 

"don't rub it, or it will irritated later" kuroo takes akaashi's hand away.  
"but it hurts" sobs, again, while staring at kuroo eyes.  
"close your eyes"   
"no, i am scared of the dark"  
"...."  
"kuroo, let go of my hands. this is itchy"  
"that's why I said you should close your eyes" still grip on akaashi's hands.  
"but that's uncomfortable"

there is a moment of silence between them. akaashi busy blinked his eyes to reduce the itches and kuroo busy staring at akaashi.

"hey, why do you keep dating a stranger"  
"rui is no a stranger"  
"then, do you know where she lived?"  
"at ropponggi hills"  
"her age?"  
"i don't know"  
"what?!"  
"it's impolite to asked women's age"  
"and it is stupid for not knowing your own girlfriend's age"  
"but-"  
"serious question, doesn't you tired with this routine?"  
"which one?"  
"this routine. dating, breaking up, crying out, dating again, breaking up again, crying again"  
"...." akaashi looks away. doesn't know what kind of answered he should give.  
"i am already sicked with this situation"  
"i am sorry"  
"date me!"

akaashi move his head suddenly to faces kuroo and just staring in silence in confuses expression. its adorable. kuro laughed. his hand up and go brushing akaashi's hair softly.

"date me, instead of those weirdo" kuroo repeat what he said before.

he doesn't know where he got that guts to asking his crush to going out but he already said it.

**Author's Note:**

> english is my second language, so i am sorry for bad grammar. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated ♥️


End file.
